Roses Are Red
by Darkchilde
Summary: Caitie and Val at school on Valentine's day


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's. :) Anyway, I managed to get my Valentine's day fic out, ON Valentine's day! WOO HOO! Go me!! *grin* Anyway, this is not what I am suppose to be doing--I am SUPPOSE TO be doing my Calculus homework. Am I? Yeah right. :) Anyway, this is just a little fic that I came up with--there is actually some V/T in here, though I can't believe I wrote that! LOL! Okay-doky, the sonnet is William Shakespeare's, and is my favorite. (In case you guys have noticed by now, I really LOVE Shakespeare!! LOL!) Anyway, I'll stop saying anyway, and without further ado...

Roses Are Red

"Valentine's day is the biggest joke. It's nothing but an excuse for flower, candy and card retailers to jack up their prices to make an extra buck, and for people that have a boyfriend and or girlfriend to feel superior to those who choose NOT to have a significant other." Caitie Roth informed her best friend Val Lanier as the two girl walked down the hallway of Kingsport High. "I mean, who CARES if you get roses on a some STUPID day or not? I'm telling you, it's a corporate plot--Valentine's Day was invented by the flower stores." 

Val smothered a laugh, and shook her head at her best friend's comments. "Caitie, it's just a fun little holiday where you get to show people that you care about them, it's really not that big of a deal." 

"Not that big of a deal!? What about all the people that don't HAVE someone that cares about them, and don't get sent anything? How do you think that makes THEM feel? It's just like that movie--you know, the one with the guy that plays the good vampire or whatever? What's it called? Valentine? Well, I'm surprised that that hasn't actually happened. In fact, I bet it HAS actually happened." Caitie was really on a role today, Val thought to herself, letting a small smile play on her lips. 

Her best friend had always disliked Valentine's day, for one reason or another. Even when they were little kids, Caitie was always going on and on about how unfair the whole giving cards to all the students in the class thing was. She always commented that if she didn't LIKE all the kids in the class, how come she had to give them a Valentine? 

The two girls soon reached their lockers, Caitie still muttering about the inherited evilness of the pink and red and white infested holiday. Val smiled as she spun the combination of her locker, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Maybe it was just the colors that Caitie didn't like about Cupid's favorite holiday?

Val opened her locker door, going to shove her purse and books from last night in her locker, when her eyes landed on a light pink envelope laying on top of her books. Blinking in confusion, the young woman set down her purse and waved her hand at Caitie to get the other girl's attention. 

Her dark haired friend looked over at her in surprise, stopping her rampage on Valentines for just a minute. 

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes wondering. The blonde beamed at Caitie, her bright blue eyes shining. She picked up the envelope and showed it to the other girl, her heart suddenly banging in her ears. 

"This! I got a Valentine!" Val gushed, and, if it was possible, smiling even bigger. "I wonder who it's from..." 

"I don't have to wonder." Caitie grinned, and then clapped her hand under her chin. "Gee Val, I think your SOOO wonderful. Can I carry the defibulator for you?" She lowered her voice a few levels, and made her tone a little on the goofy love side. 

"What are you talking about Caitie? You don't even know what a defibulator is!" Val accused, smiling at her friend's antics. 

"I know that, but Jamie fills me in on how goofy you and Tyler act while you're on duty." Caitie laughed, her dark eyes sparkling. 

"We do NOT act 'goofy'." Val defended herself, shaking her head in denial. "We act like trained professionals, cause that's what we are. I mean, so what if he asks if he can carry the defibulator for me sometimes?" 

Caitie cracked up, turning back to her locker. "I totally rest my case. Now, are you going to READ that little love note, or am I going to have to do it for you?" 

Val bit her bottom lip and shoved the pink envelope at her best friend. "You do it, I can't, I'm too nervous." 

"Val!" Caitie groaned, but snatched the Valentine away from her friend. "You are so ridiculous." 

"What if it's not from him? It's not from him. No way it's from him. I mean, we're just friends, why would he send me a Valentine?" Val questioned as Caitie carefully peeled the SWAK sticker holding the envelope closed and opened it, pulling out a lovely Valentine's day card. "Read it out loud. No, don't read it out loud. I don't know if it's from him or not. So...you know...who's it from!?" Val was nearly shrieking now, much to her best friend's amusement. 

"Well...it's frrrrrooooooommmmm...." Caitie trailed off, looking up at her best friend with a wide smile. "DO you really wanna know?" 

"Yes. No. Will I like it?" Val asked, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously. Caitie looked up at her best friend for a minute, her dark eyes sparkling.

"That depends." She said simply, trying to fight the smile that wanted to break out onto her face. Caitie waved the card at her friend, her eyes sparkling. Val, unable to take the suspense anymore, grabbed the card away from her friend and scanned the contents. 

And then squealed. 

"Ooh, he sent me a Valentine! Tyler sent me a Valentine!" Val was REALLY excited. Caitie smiled and nodded her head, her eyes sparkling. 

"Great. Did you send him one?" She asked, and Val quiet bouncing and blushed. 

"Umm...yeah." 

"Somehow I just know you did. Wonder how he got the card into your locker?" Caitie wondered out loud, turning back to her locker and fiddling with the lock for a moment. Val stopped bouncing joyously long enough to look thoughtful.

"I don't know...it's too big to have fit through the vents..." Val trailed off, and then gave her best friend a suspicious look. "Caitie--did you give him the combination to my locker?" 

"What--no! I don;t even KNOW how to get into your locker..." Now it was Caitie's turn to trail off, and the pretty brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes. "But you know how I bet he did it? I bet you ANYTHING!" 

"What?" Val asked, shaking her head. Caitie smirked and shook her head. 

"Jamie."

"Jamie? What about him?" Val was confused.

"Jamie Waite. He can get into ANYBODY'S locker." Caitie assured her friend, a smile pulling at her lips. "He's quite the little locksmith." 

"How do you know?" Val asked, suddenly beginning to worry about her two friends 'extra curriculum' actives. 

Caitie must have been read her mind, because she smirked at her best friend, stopping her struggle with her locker again. "It's stupid really--Jamie made some crack about reading my diary, and I told him that I kept it in my locker, and no way was he getting a hold of it. Or so I thought. The next thing I know, I'm opening my locker to find my journal gone and a note from Jamie telling me where he hid it." 

"He didn't READ it did he?" Val asked, suddenly appalled. Caitie shot her an annoyed lance, before turning for a third time to her stubborn lock. 

"Of COURSE he didn't read it. He's Jamie, not stupid." The shorter girl responded, shaking her head. 

"Oh. Okay. So you think that Tyler talked Jamie into opening my locker so he could put the letter in there?" Val asked, beaming. 

"Probably." Caitie was going to kick her locker at any point in time. 

"Wow..." Val got the dreamy look in her eye that she always did whenever Tyler breathed funny or something, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

"Really Val, it's not that romantic. He did break the law..." Caitie tried, biting back a smile. 

"For me..." Val replied dreamily. Caitie really did laugh this time, shaking her head. As she was doing this, she caught sight of a familiar blond head heading Val's way. 

"Hey, um, Val? Better quite drooling in your shoes, because here comes Mr. Wonderful right now." Caitie gestured with her hand, subtly enough so that only Val noticed. The Goth tried to contain her laughter at the sudden beaming smile that sprang to her best friend's lips at that point. "Look, you go talk to him, because I still haven't gotten into my locker yet." 

"Umm...okay. Bye!" Val squealed over her shoulder, already bouncing off, her shoulder length blonde hair swinging with each step that she took. Caitie just smiled again, shaking her head and spinning her combination again, attempting to make her locker work. 

Finally, finally, after a few more minutes of maneuvering, she managed to pop open the lock and open the door. 

Sighing with relief that she wouldn't get detention for being late to THIS class at least, she reached into her locker to grab her Spanish book--and froze. 

Propped up innocently enough on the top of her school books was...a rose. 

A single red rose, it's petals barley open in a bloom. It was deep red, the color so intense that the flower looked like satin. It was thornless, the leaves and stem the same deep green. The distinct scent wafted up from her locker and hit her nose, making her close her eyes for a split second, letting the smell sink into her memory. 

When she opened her eyes, she spotted a small scrap of paper laying beside the rose. With slightly shaking fingers, she reached out for it, picking it up carefully, her heart slamming in her chest. Unfolding the petal, she read the words scrawled in a handwriting as familiar as her own to her. 

__

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, - yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,-  
My mistress when she walks, treads on the ground;  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.

Happy Valentine's day, Caitie. 

Jamie

Caitie smiled, a real true smile, and tried to keep her cheeks from turning red. Jamie...what was she going to do with him? 

"Oh my God, Caitie, you are never going to believe this! What's that?" Val was back, skipping up to her best friend with an air of utter and complete joy. Caitie looked up at the sound of Val's voice, pressing the note against her chest to hide the writing from the blonde instinctively. 

"Nothing...nothing. So, has Tyler asked you to be the mother of his children yet?" Caitie asked, her eyes darting to the hidden rose one more time before she shut her locker. She pretended to listened as Val began to chatter about the handsome football player, while Caitie let her get lost in the memory a pair of dark brown eyes. 


End file.
